Gulnas
by dabigtm
Summary: Wanted to get into some fantasy writing. I have been mainly a sci-fi war buff, mostly WH40k. Recently got into D&D, both the game and the books. Its a work in progress and I am not sure if its worth keeping alive or not, but here it is. All comments and criticisms welcome. You won't get better if your not told what's wrong.
1. Chapter 1

The small town of Redshire, a farming community. Although it is small like most farming towns on Gulnas, it is responsible for supplying the Hold of Waves with weekly deliveries of vegetables and grain. A task that has not been happening regularly for some time.

"Lets just go and kill him father, they must learn they can't oppose our ruling!" Screamed Leonard Delrick. Being the son of the Jarl definitely went to Leonard's head. His outrageous temper tantrums are well known by most and have caused more than one moment of embarrassment for his father.

The rumor around the Hold is that Leonard wouldn't last a day in town had it not been for the protection of his father. A Jarl-to-be of his age would normally begin his own political venture to prove to the people that he has there best interest in mind. But to Leonard it was his birth right to lead, and the people's birth right to follow him.

No one ever blamed the Jarl for the way Leonard turned out. A father can only do so much to lead his son. But everyone would be mad at the Jarl's death, for leaving behind such a tyrannical leader with no restraints.

"If you kill everyone who could not meet your demands we would have no one to till the fields or protect the borders! Hell with the way you act we won't even have any whores left to warm the beds!" Yelled Jarl Delrick "Now sit down and shut up!" Leonard sank back into his chair glairing at his father.

Jarl Delrick was a kind and smart man. He has ruled for the last forty years or so, with no major issues to speak ill of. When his father died he abandoned his first name and took the role of Jarl, as is customary on Gulnas, when he was only sixteen. The soft spoken and gentle side of the Jarl only seemed to leave him when around his son. If only yelling at him could shape him into a leader He thought.

"Now, we must send an emissary to enter negotiations and see why the deliveries are not on time." The Jarl said. "An armed force I presu-" Leonard stopped when he met his father's glare.

"We can have an emissary ready to leave by morning sir." Answered the Captain of the Guard, William Homrel.

William was a tall stout man who has been by the Jarls side since before he took up power. Although he is older there is no doubt that he still remains a proven warrior, his stance alone spoke words of his military experience.

"Good, we should send him at once. I want a military presence to escort but nothing to big. I don't want to cause means for alarm or make it appear we are showing them our fists."

"Why wouldn't we want to show our strength? Won't we look weak to them?" Leonard questioned.

The Jarl sighed "And you will also accompany him my boy. Perhaps it will teach you something about how lands are ruled. Now go get ready."

With anger building, Leonard turned and stormed out of the conference room slamming the ornate double doors behind him. "These lands are doomed Will, if only I could live forever." The Jarl stated, breaking the new found silence in the room.

"With respect sir, there is still time to visit many more brothels. Perhaps an illegitimate son could rise one day and demand the throne." The Captain responded smiling. Both men laughed, the mask of royal etiquette disappearing to make way for true friendship.

"If only it was that easy, and fun!" The Jarl laughed "I am sure you know what brothel is the best. That is where all your gold ends up isn't it?"

"In my defense, they do have the best ale."

The two friends laughed for a moment before silence fell over the room, the seriousness of the situation returning.

"In all honesty William, send your best. Redshire has been at odds a lot lately and I fear even a diplomatic mission could turn bloody. No one knows the outcomes when a populace is scared." All humor melting from the Jarl. "Use extreme caution, and please make sure my boy is protected, not only from the people of Redshire but also his own mouth."

"Should I go personally sir?" The Captain questioned

"No no, I need you hear. We are expecting an emissary ourselves, from the mainland. You must ensure the security of our hold." The Jarl stood from his chair, the Captain following suite. "Besides, we both know the best brothels are here in town" The men both broke out in laughter once more.

The Slaughtered Calf, a small but well establish tavern. A favorite hangout for the Jarl's Guard. It is owned and operated by an old guardsmen by the name of "Textured Tough". The regulars called him Tex, he achieved this strange nickname when he was burned from head to toe during a skirmish. It was said that while fully engulfed in flames he cut down four men before rolling in a puddle of blood to douse the fire. No one ever asked if it was true, and no one was dumb enough to openly doubt it.

At the bar sat a rugged man by the name of Tivus Derlet. A man in is mid twenties, in full guard armor. "Dam ale just gets better and better Tex, what did you do to it this time?" He said as he took another swig.

Tivus was a stout young man, no where near the size of Tex who was a mountain of muscle at almost seven feet tall. His black hair cut short, his blue eyes always shining. He had been in the Guard since he could remember.

At the age of six Tivus was inducted into the Guard training program. He was personally trained for ten years. At sixteen years of age he was a full fledged guard and went to active duty. This meant he could not only patrol in the city but also on special missions that called for the Jarl's strength outside the walls.

"If I told my secrets I would go to the grave with nothing. And that's just for the guards, so don't go spreading any tales or singing any songs about it." Tex replied as he walked down to the other end of the bar and started helping a few other customers.

The tavern had been fairly busy tonight. Of course all the guards here were asked by the Captain himself to meet here. Not an unusual thing. Not much happens that requires the Guard's full attention, so meetings like this became pretty mundane and regular before any mission.

The door creaked open, a quiet fell over the tavern. William Homrel walked in, full armor and head held high. He looked from left to right. "They let milk drinkers in here now?!" he yelled.

"CAPTAIN!" the Guards roared back holding there mugs high in toast to his arrival. The Captain smiled and laughed. He made his way to the bar and sat down by Tivus, his second in command.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you had been taken by muggers on your way over here." Said Tivus as he took a swig from his mug.

"Nah, told them there was a bigger sap here at the Calf." he replied as he signaled to Tex for an ale.

"Wow, well I hope you brought us here for an assignment, and I also hope it is better than your insults. Otherwise I fear I may grow bored quickly." Laughed Tivus

Tivus had known William Homrel his whole life. They had been introduced when Tivus was six years old, and inducted into the Guard. William had taken him under his wing and taught him everything he knows today.

"Well, from what I hear it's the only thing you have that's growing." He replied as he turned to face the tables behind them. He glanced around at the men, they were laughing and enjoying the drink. There was not a guard in the place that he didn't trust with his life.

"Listen up! Time for you to work and earn your keep!" he yelled. The tavern grew quiet as the guards stopped there conversations and turned to face the captain. His gaze met the eyes of every man in the tavern. They were the best the guard had to offer. He had served with these men through multiple skirmishes and knew they were capable of representing him and the Jarl in a positive way. Also he had no doubt they could slaughter half the town of Redshire and get the Jarl's son home in no time. But he hoped it would not have to come to that.

"Tomorrow at sunrise you will ride out, escorting an emissary." He started

"I thought you said work, not babysitting!" one of the guards yelled, the whole tavern erupted into laughter.

"Yes yes well I figured babysitting was an easy enough mission for you to complete without fracking it up!" He retorted.

Again the tavern broke out in laughter.

"Alright alright! Quiet down and lets handle this business boys!" He yelled, again the place grew quiet.

"You will escort an emissary to Redishire at dawn tomorrow. The goal here is to help improve relations. You are not going as a sign of the Jarl's power. You are not going to intimidate piss poor farmers. You are not there to sample the local ale and women. Your sole purpose is security. There is a small and I mean VERY small chance it could go south."

"No one wants it to go south. We need their food, they need our protection and commerce. The catch to all this boys is that the Jarl's son is also going." a small wave of whispers began erupting through out the tavern.

"You heard me right. He is your number one priority. Tivus" The captain said as he turned to meet Tivus's gaze. "You are to remain at his side day and night. The rest of you men do your jobs and stay alert. Don't drink to much tonight because again you leave at sunrise. Good evening boys!" The captain lifted his mug and a cheer broke out. He downed the drink and sat back down next to Tivus.

"Well, your amazing at giving a heads up." Tivus said sinking back into his mug.

"No messing around here Tivus, I am counting on you. These farmers have been pushing harder and harder for independence. We do not need a blood bath, and we do not need the Jarl's only son killed by a bunch of farmers." The Captain said seriously.

Tivus locked eyes with him. "I understand sir."

"Thanks, I knew you would."

"Sir, just curious. What's more important? The Jarl's boy going on this mission or us keeping an alliance with Redshire?"

"Well, between you and me the latter. That is why you are to be by the Jarl's side, who will be by the emissary, who will be by the Council of Redshire. You can't let this get out of hand. But that is between us." The captain stood up from the bar. "Good travels Tivus. See you in a few days when you return." He said as he walked out the door.

Of course, makes perfect sense now thought Tivus as he finished his mug.

At sunrise thirty guardsmen were waiting on horseback at the front gates of the Hold. The emissary also waiting at the front of the line. "Well, he must be going for a dramatic entrance." Said Tivus, trying to break the awkward silence. The sun had been up and they should of been two hours into there ride by now.

The emissary smiled and chuckled. Never saying a word. An emissary to the Jarl had no name. They had no life. They ate, slept, and talked in the Jarl's name. Tivus had escorted plenty of them in his day, and never met one he could have a conversation with, making the travels all that more enjoyable.

He looked around, taking in the beauty of the landscape. The rolling hills covered in tall grass swaying in the wind. The mountains in the backdrop reminding him of the vastness of Gulnas. Even though it was just an island, it was a very big island.

The sound of hoofs on dirt broke the silence. Tivus looked back to see Leonard atop a perfect white stead at full tilt. He didn't slow down and blew by the front of the convoy, followed by four of his servants hauling his gear trying desperately to keep up.

The Emissary looked to Tivus with a confusion on his face. "Must be making up for lost time." shrugged Tivus. "Lets GO!" he yelled as he urged his horse to begin the journey.

They reached Redshire at dusk and was greeted at the outskirts of town. "Welcome! welcome!" yelled a portly older man. He was dressed in fine clothing and smelled of incense. "Welcome Sir Leonard Son of-" the man said as he bowed. "I am your lord when my father is not present." Leonard interrupted, throwing the man off guard.

"Of course! of course! I am sorry my lord. It will not happen again. Please come, we have special accommodations for you and your party." The man waiving his arm leading them to an almost completely empty inn which was soon filled with the guardsmen.

There was plenty of food and drink for the men. Leonard and the emissary both turned in almost immediately after arriving. Tivus made sure the guards got full of food and not too drunk.

As Tivus sat finishing his food he was reminded of his last stop in Redshire. It was a year ago and he had arrived in the night. His squad was returning to the Hold but had to stop and rest. He couldn't remember much, he remembered the ale for sure and he reckoned that was why his memory was so foggy. He mentally scolded himself for being so immature back then. Although it was just one year ago he could not believe how foolish and child like he had been.

At sunrise Tivus and the emissary waited in the main hall of the inn for Leonard. They were already late to meet the council of Redshire who as a collective worked to grow and expand there city. Although there are lots of farm towns across The Island, Redshire was the only one who gave any issues. It was also the only one who had no mayor and was ran by a council of three members. All of which had a decent distaste for royal rule.

Although they had not directly opposed the Jarl they have always walked the thin line. Deliveries were short and sporadic. They never held the yearly draft for men to enter the Guard. And most recently they have spoken of independence from the Jarl's control, all this while the signs of another famine were beginning to show. This meeting had to go perfectly other wise another farm might be lost, and blood spilt.

A door opened and Leonard walked down the stairs into the main hall. "Well, shall we go and solve this." he stated more to himself than to the others.

The three of them and ten of the guards walked out of the inn and began down the cities' main road. The city was very well kept and most of the people finely dressed and clean. The roads were clear of trash and debris and the commerce seemed to be booming. Had the fields not went on for as far as the eye could see you would never think this a farming town.

"Sir, this is not like Redshire. It was a place a filth and despair just one year ago. I passed through on my way -" Tivus said in a low voice until Leonard held his hand up.

"Even a farm town has its ups and downs. We just got lucky enough to be here on an up time." Leonard responded.

Tivus known this to be somewhat true, but this kid just did not understand how big of a change the town had went through since his last visit. Just a year ago the town of Redshire was plagued with poverty, diesease, and general run of the mill mischief that followed the first two. To see it now, so clean and quiet raised an alarm to Tivus. Although he was not quite sure what alarm that was.

They arrived at what Tivus would of called a keep, but the townspeople called it the Town Hall. It was lightly guarded by a few local guards. Tivus ordered his men to stay outside as he followed the Emissary and Leonard inside.

The interior of the hall was nothing spectacular. It was a standard wood constructed hall with a large conference room in the center. There were three large tables set at one end of the room and a smaller table in the center. They were ushered to the center table where a small assortment food and wine waited. All three sat down, Leonard in the center, Tivus to his left and the Emissary on the right.

The man that ushered them in immediately bowed and left the room. Now the room was empty but for the three newcomers.

"Are they going to make us wait?" Asked Leonard

"Sir, we are late. Perhaps they are gett-" Tivues tried to answer but was cut off yet again

"This is absurd. They do know I am here right? not JUST an emissary but the SON of the Jarl himself?!" He asked

Before Tivus could answer a door behind the large tables ahead of them opened. two men entered followed by a woman. They walked in and each one sat at the center of one of the large tables. They were not dressed like royalty or even nobles for that matter, but like normal citizens.

"Sorry to make you wait, we were not sure if you were going to make it or not and we all have important jobs that need to be done. I am sure you can understand." The woman stated in a sincere tone. she was tall and very beautiful, she carried herself in a way that Tivus felt showed confidence.

This will not be good thought Tivus. Leonard could hardly talk to a man let alone offer the politeness a woman in politics deserves. He hoped her beauty might change the kids attitude.

"Yes we do. Lets get underway then shall we." said the man at the other side of the hall. He was a portly man who seemed just as impatient as Leonard himself. "You are here in response to the decrease in deliveries, correct?" The man questioned.

"Yes. We have come to find out why and see what help we could offer to solve any problems." the Emissary responded.

"Problems are indeed what we have." Chimed in the other man at the table to the far right end of the hall . "The signs of a famine are showing, and we have started to exhaust our storage supplies just to keep up with the Hold of Wave's demands. We have began to ration what little we have stored, while the Hold of Waves continues to consume at normal rates. The decision was made weeks ago to spread out the deliveries in order to refill our own storages." The man did not show any ill intentions in his voice, be it was easy to see that this was an issue that the town had been dealing with for some time.

"You knowingly with hold supplies for your own use? This can't be true." Leonard asked. His tone growing more and more foul with every word and anger easily visible by his demeanor.

Tivus eyeing the Emissary, trying to give him some sort of sign to chime in. He must have picked up on it.

"What would help stave off or correct this famine?" He questioned.

Leonard glaring at the emissary, on the verge of saying something before the woman spoke.

"Land. We need more land. Our soil has been tilled to much in order to keep up with the demands of the Hold and the soil has nothing left to give the plants."

Silence fell over the room. Never has a town requested more land. Many times a town has taken more land, and been met with the consequences, but never requested it. The silence lasted for a few minutes before the woman spoke again and broke the silence.

"We have a plan, if the land would be granted to us. We will start farming with smaller fields and rotate which field grows what. This should give the soil enough time in between crops-"

"What in the hells is a woman doing running your city!" yelled Leonard catching everyone, including Tivus off guard. "You think you can just starve us out and then demand more land?!"

"This will not stand!" Leonard slammed his fist down on the table. "This will not go any further than these talks!" Leonard standing now.

Tivus in complete shock, he knew the kid was no diplomat but never imagined he was this stupid. He looked to the council, shock was plain on there face. It was easy to see they did not expect the talks to go well, but never expected such an outburst.

"This ends here and now! GUARDS!" Leonard yelled towards the door they entered from. "GUARDS!"

"Sir! this is uncalled for!" the Emissary said standing up to meet Leonard face to face. He never got the chance, the back of Leonards hand striking the side of his face. The force not nearly enough to remove the emissary from his footing, but the point was made none the less and left the man speechless.

The door behind them burst open and ten of the Jarl's guards ran in. At the same time the door the council had entered also burst open and a few guards ran in. The armor and weapons of the city guards were hardly any match for the Jarl's finest men, Tivus expected the training these men had also fit that same category.

"Guards! These people are traitors and should be dispatched as such!" Leonard now appearing mad with power. The guards must have seen this, as they did not immediately move, but rather looked to Tivus, confused.

"Sir, this is not what we intended to happen. We do not wish war!" stated the smallest man of the council members.

"We are a united front. We are not one but many. and we represent them all. If you wish to oppress us you will find only bloodshed and starvation." The woman said evenly.

Tivus noticed she was the calmest of all. Now it all made sense. They were not just one little farming town, they were not some sort of farming community acting as a collective. This has to stop, the Hold of Wave's could not afford to lose one farm, let alone any and all this town could be representing.

There had never been any sort of cohesion between the farming communities before. Usually one town would try and take land from another town, a skirmish decided the victor, and things went back to normal. Never had a town requested more land. Maybe this could work, maybe this way the Jarl could prevent needless bloodshed and make his people happy all in one swoop. Tivus could see both the up and down side to this move.

While the town showed it's strength by presenting such a request in such a professional manner, it opened the doors to too many other possibilities. If the Jarl gave in and granted such land then it would not be long before every town did the same. It would be a tough call. Tivus could see both the positive and negative side effects of any choice given in this circumstance, and in that moment Tivus decided he did not envy the Jarl.

"Guards! Kill these traitors!" Leonard's yell brought Tivus back from his thoughts.

He looked at his now confused guards. Even they could tell something was not right and questioned the orders just given to them. Tivus could think of only one way to stop this conflict, and he acted on it without even considering the consequences.

The limp body of Leonard crumbled to the floor, the gasp of everyone was heard perfectly in the now silent room. All eyes on Tivus now, he stood next to the unconscious son of the Jarl.

"Stand down!" he shouted, pointing to his own men. They froze in place. "Sheath your weapons! There will be no blood shed here!" The guards still confused sheathed their weapons. A few let out sighs of relief.

"We will take this plan to the Jarl himself. He will be more understanding and he is without a doubt smarter. Please excuse Leonard's temper. He has been ill lately." Tivus said bowing. The looks of confusion grew on the council member's face. All but the woman, who was the only one to speak as the emissary and another guard helped drag the unconscious Leonard from the conference hall.

"Thank you sir." She bowed "We do not request this for personal gain, for without the Hold we could not survive."

Tivus returned the bow, "I am well aware malady. I can assure you the Jarl sent us to find a solution, not raze the city to the ground."

The woman smiled, "No of course not."

All three council members left the room followed by the city guards. The door closing behind them leaving Tivus and his men to deal with the now limp Leonard.

"Take him to the stables, get the horses ready. We ride out immediately." He said to the Emissary and another guard.

"You" he pointed to another soldier who saluted immediately, "Ride ahead, inform the Jarl that the Town Council of Redshire now councils the surrounding towns and maybe more. Make haste and speak to no one else of this. GO!"

The soldier saluted one final time before running out the door now leaving Tivus alone in the hall.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Tivus..." he thought. He knew this would only end one way, with his death.

Even though striking the Jarl's son prevented a long and bloody war it was still one of the most heinous crimes one could commit against the Hold of Waves. He knew without a doubt that his life was forfeit. He thought of his home town, his parents and how proud they were when he had left to join the Jarl's guard. He thought of how his brothers in arms would think he was a traitor, the truth only being known to the few men who were in the room. Although they would never speak of the true events, to admit they were present and did nothing to stop it would be just as bad as striking the boy them selves.

For an instant he thought of running, securing passage to the mainland and trying to start life over anew. That thought lasted only a second. "No, I have lived with pride and honor, I will die with it also." he decided. He turned and walked out of the Town Hall, ready to face whatever punishment his dedication to peace and justice has brought him.

"Well, I am not sure how to handle this old friend. I know he is your second in command but he can't remain in the guard." Jarl Delrick said. He hardly seemed upset that his son had been knocked out by the back hand of his own guardsman, but saddened by the fact that the act could not go un-punished. No matter how right of an action it might have been.

"I can think of a time or two where we came to blows sir." The captain retorted. "Pretty sure you would of won a few if they had been left to run their course."

Both men gave a small chuckle, the thick layer of tension still in the room. The men were silent for minutes, staring into the flames of the fire that lit the room.

"Sir, I ordered Tivus to act in such a manner as it was necessary to protect your-"

"I am no fool Will." The Jarl interuppted "I knew you would take such precautions. I knew if I let you go you would of been the one to do what needs to be done. That is why I couldn't bring myself to let you go. I need you here Will, both as the captain of the guard and as my closest friend." The jarl said never looking away from the fire.

Minutes of silence passed again before being broken by the captain.

"Glad we still know each other then. Say Tivus was killed for his crimes against the throne. A public execution was not allowed because a traitor deserves no audience. His body was burned and his armor and weapons melted down."

The Jarl looked to the captain confused at how he so easily discarded his best soldier. "Will? would you have me be so cruel?"

"I said to SAY he was killed sir."

A smile crept across the Jarl's face. He looked back to the flames of the fire. "He is well I hope."

"Of course, he is on his way to the mainland. He was told that Tivus Derlett is dead, and he should find a new name before the boat docks. He will not return."

"It is a shame that such an act of righteousness must be punished so. We stripped him of his life and his home." The tone of sadness easy to hear in the Jarl's voice.

"He always wanted to travel sir. Besides, he is young and still has the energy for adventure." the captain laughed.

"Tell me Will" His voice solid and stern, draining all humor from the room "Does he know of his heritage?"

Silence filled the room, both men staring blankly at the fire. "No he does not."

"Good" the jarl slightly nodding his head "Keep him alive Will. Whatever connections you have use them to the fullest. Whatever gold you need take it from my coffers. Tivus must live."

"Yes Sir. I will use every resource available."

The Jarl still staring at the flame. "He must return when I pass. We both know my days are numbered. Once I pass Leonard will take the throne. There is nothing I can do to change that. All I can do now is hope that Tivus returns when the time is right. You must make this happen Will. You must return my boy to his proper home and ensure his place on the throne."

Silence again filled the room. The fire making shadows now dance across the dimly lit area.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was filled with the aroma of beef and potatoes. _Dad's favorite meal_ Tivus thought. It was just about

supper time, all he had to do was hold out for just a few more minutes and he would win. He peaked his head out from

behind the chair in the living room, daring to sneak a peak towards the kitchen.

 _Mom should be setting the table by now_ he thought. All he had to do was hide until she called for dinner. The

house was warm and cozy, the dimming rays of the setting sun entering through the window still adding to the houses

warmth.

Tivus leaned out further, trying to find where his mother could be. He should of heard the clanging of plates being

put on the table, but heard only the birds chirping outside. It didn't make sense, mother was never late when it

came to supper.

He leaned back in behind the chair, feeling safe in the protection it offered. He pondered where his mother could

be. _Just a few more minutes and I will finally win!_ He thought. He had never beaten his mother at hide and seek

before and believed that today history would be made.

A door opened, the front door from the squeak the hinges made. Tivus held his breath, _it must be mother_ he

thought. The loud heavy foot steps told him it was his father. He walked in, shutting the door behind him and began

walking towards the kitchen.

 _He will walk in, see mother not there and call out to her. She will be forced to give away her position and give me_

 _the advantage._ Tivus thought. _Just a few more steps_

"Honey?" his father questioned as he entered the kitchen. His heart stopped, silence causing him to freeze. _She had_

 _to answer father, she just had too._

The world exploded, brightness caused him to squint his eyes as the safety the chair provided him was ripped away.

"Found you!" his mother yelled now holding the chair. "I have told you repeatedly, a son is never lost to his

mother!" She laughed. Her smile replacing the lost safety his hiding spot had given him.

She always smiled, always looked at the positive side of things. Even when father spoke of the conflicts the town

had to deal with to survive, she smiled. It was as if she was father's light house, guiding him through the dangers

and pressures of life. Tivus only knew this as he looked back.

The bright room faded, his mother and father froze in place. "Mom? Dad?" Tivus called out "What's wrong?"

Neither of them moved or even acknowledged his questions. They were just there, frozen, as the light in the room

faded. "MOM?! DAD?!" He yelled "No don't go!"

The image of the room continued to fade into darkness, then nothing.

Tivus awoke in a cold sweat, his heart racing as his body created massive amounts of adrenaline. He breathed heavily

as he looked around trying to gather his wits.

The room was dark and damp, moisture hung in the air, and the taste of salt greeted him with every breath. The only

light was from a hand full of candles hanging from the sealing scattered around the small room. The back and forth

rocking making the shadows dance around the room.

 _The ship, I am on the ship_. He thought. All coming back to him as he began to calm down. He had not dreamt of his

parents in many years. In fact he had known so little of his parents to even dream about.

He left there care at the age of six, when he was accepted into the Guard. On his sixth birthday he was taken from

his home and lived with his new trainer. He would train until he was sixteen years of age, at that point he would be

a full fledged guard. Not many kids were allowed to enter training at such a young age, and Tivus was not sure what

qualified him to be so special.

He had asked his trainer, William Homrel this question. "Your father had a good eye for good fighters." was the only

response Tivus ever received. William had been a great trainer, he taught Tivus the ins and outs of not only combat,

but politics, trade, and general survival skills. He could not have asked for a better trainer, but he only thought

that way after he got older.

As a youth Tivus fought William every step of the way. He felt embarrassed when he thought about how rude he had been

to the man. He had never hurt him, or even treated him ill. Tivus was not quite sure why he had despised his new

care taker so much, but was glad it had faded with age.

He sighed and fell back into the bed. The pain he felt in his back reminded him just how poor his bedding situation

had been. (I guess it is a step up from being beheaded.) He thought.

William had met him at the gates of the Hold of Waves when he returned. He thought for sure he was to be executed,

and he came to terms with that almost immediately after he carried out the action in question. Backhanding a member

of royalty was not smiled upon.

"You are an idiot!" William yelled "You are dumber than I thought possible!"

"The kid was going to slaughter the town guard AND un-armed men and women! What choice did I have?!" Tivus retorted

"Why don't you try to unsheathe your vocabulary more often and leave the sword be!"

William sighed, pacing back and forth it was clear he did not know how to process the situation.

Tivus on the other hand was calm and collected. "I made my choice and acted on such. I accept whatever fate the Jarl

feels is fit for my actions."

"You are a damned fool! I sent you to keep the peace, not make a martyr of yourself!" The captain turning red with

anger. "I am not sure how this will play out Tivus..." He continued to pace.

"I assume with my head in a basket."

"Shut up. Do not leave this spot, that is an order!" The captain snapped. He turned and walked in the Holds gates

disappearing from Tivus's view.

Tivus sighed, not sure if he was more mad about his action and the consequence, or that he had disappointed his

mentor and dearest friend. He looked up at the rolling hills that stretched as far as the eye could see only

stopping at the base of the mountains on the horizon. This was his home, the only home he had known since he was six

years old. Now, not only his only home, but also his life was forfeit.

Quite some time had passed since the captain had left, it was dusk now and slowly getting closer to night fall when

he finally returned. He approached Tivus quickly. "Come on, follow me." He said as he waved his hand signaling

Tivus to follow.

"Where are w-" Tivus tried to question.

"Shut up and follow orders, unless your going to start backhanding those too." The captain retorted "And keep your

dam voice down."

Tivus followed him without question. He had plenty of questions but didn't dare to ask them. He had rarely seen the

Captain in such form, but knew that his current attitude was not one to question. The back alleys and narrow roads

they walked down were not unfamiliar to Tivus. He had patrolled many of these streets through out his life in the

guard.

It was only a few minutes into the travel that it dawned on him where the Captain was leading him. "Stop!" Tivus

grabbing the captains arm and stopping the two's travel. "Are you insane?! You'll lose your head if you-"

"You speak another word and the Jarl won't have the chance to take your head!" Rage easily visible in the captain's

eyes. "Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you! Any more questions out of your mouth and I promise you will

make the trip unconscious!"

Tivus removed his grip, shocked at the new dedication that now drove the captain. The Captain began to walk again

and Tivus followed. The two went down a few more back alleys and passed by a small tavern before reaching the public

docks.

These docks were used by pedestrians and lowly merchants. All big orders or shipments used the Holds private docks

and were tracked very well. The docks they arrived to were used for more, shady purposes. The captain never slowed,

walking past a few floating walk ways until finally turning and beginning down the fourth one in the line.

He approached a rickety looking ship, Tivus could not believe that it stayed afloat. They were greeted by a frail

looking man. "Do I look like I have all sorts of extra time to just sit here waiting on you?" he questioned.

"Well we both know you don't actually work, so I would assume your day is pretty open." The captain retorted.

Tivus had a gut feeling that the captain knew this man pretty well. This raised many questions that he eagerly

wanted to asked.

"We are here now, so if you would prepare your ship to take off so we can all be on our way that would be great."

The captain said as he turned to Tivus "You are to do anything and everything this man says." He pointed to the

frail man "This is his ship and you will treat him as you treat me."

"I am not leaving, are you that crazy?" Tivus questioned, no longer able to bite his tongue "Who is this man? What

in the hells are you doing? AND HOW IN THE BLODDY HELL DID YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?!"

William sighed, "I knew of what happened when the guard you sent hit the gates of the city. I am not a fool Tivus, I

expected something bad to happen. I knew there was a chance that lives would be forfeit, but I did not think it

would be yours. This man is the Captain of this vessel, and he is known as Raifen. He will see you to the dock on

the northern shore of the mainland. A town called Hunsing. It is a small town and you should be safe, but I do not

recommend staying there long."

"You should make your new home further inland, news of what happened here will easily hit the mainland in a few

days. Tivus Derlett is dead. Find a new name, and give it honor as you did your first." William stared at him.

The creaking of the ship brought him out of is daze. So much had happened so fast, his whole world flipped upside

down and then left behind. Although he was not sure what to do next, or how to begin doing it, everything felt

right. Like he was suppose to be lost and homeless. He couldn't understand why and blamed it on the lack of food and

sleep.

Although Raifen was providing him transport and food for no charge, not that he had a whole lot to offer the

captain. The accommodations were just shy of lavish. The food was nothing more than a small piece of meat cooked down

into a paste then watered down even further. The bed was a little nice, but not by much. Tivus was glad Raifen didn't

request payment, he only had a handful of copper pieces to last him the rest of his life.

This though brought the anxiety back. He had formulated a small plan but was not completely sold that it would work.

He was going to leave Hunsing as soon as they hit port. William told him of a small town a few days hike further

east into the mainland, a man lived there by the name of Grez. Tivus planned to buy all the rations his copper could

get him and then make for the town.

The anxiety grew even more when he thought about counting how much copper he actually had. He had to buy enough food

and water for his travel, and that would not be cheap. He gave in to his growing weariness and fell back into the

bed.

Staring at the ceiling he continued to mow around his options in his head hoping to find some solution that would

not only aid in his adventure but ease his anxiety. Minutes passed in the dimly lit room before he made a decision

that what ever happened. A smile slowly grew on his face as he came to the realization that Tivus Derlet

was already dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up ye lazy oaf! We made port and I won't have ye sleeping when ye can be workin!" Raifen yelled as he pulled Tivus out of the bed and onto the floor.

Shocked and stunned Tivus frantically rose to his feet and surveyed his surroundings.

"Ats it, now ye got the energy!" Raifen laughed slapping Tivus on the arm "Now, get ye arse top side and elp ehm get the shipment unloaded!" Laughing as he exited the room and left Tivus to himself.

The cold breeze coming in off the water kept Tivus cool even through his hard labor. It had taken only a few hours to unload the ship but still left him winded. He blamed it on malnutrition since all he had was watered down meat stew and some old stale bread.

He grabbed his coat and was ready to head inland. His plan was to get what supplies he could, which included at least one decent meal, and make for the town his Captain told him about.

 _Old Captain_ He corrected himself, unsure if he would ever get use to the change.

"Aye pipsqueak!"

Tivus turned to see Raifen standing at the rail by the wheel. "Don't go getting yeself killed out ther. Place be rougher than it looks, and usually takes its toll on those un-awares."

Tivus smiled and nodded as he left the ship and walked up the dock towards town. The docks were packed and people who where hustling frantically. He smelled something; _it has to be amazing to be smelt over the fish and sailors surrounding me_ he thought.

He found his way to a building just off the dock, its exterior leaving much to be desired. The wood used to build it was left thick on purpose to repel the constant water it would face being this close to shore. A sign swaying in the wind just above the door was letting out an awful squeak. It had a half ship carved on it, fighting against a giant wave even though its back half has been lost. The carved red words above the picture named the place, _The Splintered Ship Inn_.

Inside was warm and dimly lit, the first thing Tivus noticed was the place had no windows on the ground floor and was lit only by the fire burning in the hearth and candles scattered around. The smell of the place was mesmerizing; there was no doubt in his mind that the crowd was drawn to the food.

"Have a seat wheva ye like." A sweet voice said. He wasted no time in finding a seat just to the right of the entrance. He sat with his back to the wall, an instinct that had come from his life experiences, _past life_.

While the place obviously had a fantastic cook, that's about where the niceness of the place ended. The crowd partaking in said food was rough and scarred mostly buccaneers and deck hands of the ships currently in port. The tables and chairs had been pieced together multiple times, no doubt from the scuffles that were bound to happen when you mix men and ale.

Over the fire place hung a good size splintered piece of oak, it was old and weathered.

"It's a piece from Threg's ship" The voice startled him. She had walked right up to him and he didn't even notice. Mentally punishing himself for being so ignorant, how coul—"Are you alright hun?" the maid asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Ye-yea" he stammered trying to regain his composure after laying eyes on her. She was way to beautiful to be in a port town like this, let alone the inn. Her long curly strawberry blonde hair took his breath away almost as fast as her crystal blue eyes. "We have a meat plate or a bowl of meat stew as the specials tonight. Also have fresh bread and some spiced lil hens." She said, obviously enjoying the effect her appearance had on the new comer.

"Il take one of the lil hens and some bread please, and an ale to wash it down." He replied, trying to regain some dignity with the lady.

She nodded and smiled as she turned and made her way towards the bar.

He reached his hand into his pocket and removed the small stash of copper coins he had. _Should of counted before you ordered you idiot._ He thought.

He sighed as he thumbed through the pile of coins counting. He wasn't sure if he had enough to get where he was going, and now he had no idea how much he would after his meal.

He glanced up just in time to see the maid moving towards his table with a plate of food and his drink. He quickly shoved the coins back into his pocket before he could finish counting.

"Here you are." She laid the plate and drink in front of him "Hollar if you need anything." And she walked over to another table and began to take another order.

The smell was enough to remove his worries for the moment and the taste was beyond anything he had eaten before. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so hungry or that food from his home _old home,_ was so much plainer.

Gulnas was not a small island by any means but it offered no climate to grow any spices. Since all the spices had to be bought from merchants who sailed from the mainland they were very rare, and expensive.

He surveyed the room as he enjoyed his meal, careful to avoid direct eye contact with any other customers. Trouble was the last thing he needed.

The inn was a bustle of activity and slowly the crowd began to grow. The people flowing in now were even rougher. All were armed be it with knifes, swords, axles and in one case what appeared to be a tree limb.

It was clear to Tivus that there was a meeting of some sort about to happen. If it had not been for him only being halfway through his meal he would have paid his tab and left. He did not think the danger was high enough to throw away a fine meal, yet.

The new customers made the place a lot louder. They joked with one another as they ate and drink. The barmaid struggling to keep up with so many empty cups. Tivus was worried that the warriors-if they had the honor to be called such- would turn on the maid due to the slow service. While manors were not present they stayed in good graces with her and even began tipping when they discovered it made her smile even more.

Four men walked by the front of Tivus's table, only glancing at him in passing. They sat at the table just to his right, he shifted a little to make sure the path between him and his blade would be free of obstacles. He hoped he wouldn't need it but he couldn't risk being caught unprepared.

"How long till he arrives? I don't want to be here all night for a list of ship jobs like last time." The biggest man at the table said. He had a large double sided battle axe strapped to his back and a long scar that ran from the right side of his lip all the way up to his ear.

"Yea, I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do right? Quit your nagging, he should be here any minute." One of the other men replied making the other two chuckle.

"Frig off ya dried out barnacle covered roach!" The big man retorted "I have to take something this week, sitting around here is driving me insane!"

"Well if its some trash hunt your after you will take it alone, I'm not going unless the gold is right and the work is decent. You have those options when you don't spend all your coin right away." The other man laughed.

The big man made a slight growl and shook his head as he buried back into his mug.

 _Great, mercenaries._ Tivus thought. He had worked around men like this a time or two, he had also fought them before. Some were honorable while others made their living by slitting throats while their pray slept, but there always seemed to be more of one than the other.

The front door opened and a large older man in full plate armor walked in first. He took 3 steps into the room and stopped, his armor gleaming even in the low light of inn, scanning the place from left to right. He stood there for what felt like minutes as the room began to quiet down once he was noticed.

He began walking again and was followed by a portly man in very fine clothes. His hair was jet black and well kept, his clothes alone speaking volumes to his personal wealth. They walked to the center of the room only waiting seconds for everyone's attention before the plated giant slammed his fist on the closest table startling the three men sitting there.

The inn grew quiet as all eyes turned to acknowledge the warrior. The plated man took one step back as the other one stepped forward.

"Ok, I don't have a lot of time tonight and it appears the job list will go wanting another week. Works slim right now but always remember our great lord is ALWAYS looking for fresh meat to fight his wars."

Some of the people chuckled at the joke. Others remained silent and waiting.

"There is a handful of ships looking for deckhands, the following captains can be contacted for further information." He said as he began to go through a list of captains and there vessels.

"Can I take your plate sir?" The maid asked

"Yes pleas, how much do I owe you?" He asked as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his life savings.

"35 copper sir, unless youd like another mug of ale?" She asked

He fought to hide his surprise, he couldn't believe it was that much. "err, ok…just a sec" as he fumbled the handful of coins out of his pocket. He counted out what was owed and handed it to barmaid, who counted silently with him and was disappointed that there was no tip.

He looked down to his hand staring at the seven copper pieces that remained in his hand as the barmaid walked off. _You blithering idiot, you just spent all your money. Seven copper won't buy you enough supplies for a trip more than 1 day._ He thought. _Work, I could work as a deckhand on one of the ships and when I get enough money return and make the trip._

"That does it for ship work boys, next up is the freelance jobs. The following people can be contacted for further information." The man droned on as he read off of a piece parchment.

 _Working a ship could be risky, I could be caught. But then again if I am traveling all over I might never get spotted. Who knows how long I could be working at sea before making my way back here._ He became enveloped in his thoughts and worries, searching desperately for an answer to his mistake.

"Alright! Enjoy the night boys!" The man yelled as he turned to follow his bodyguard out of the inn.

The place exploded with conversations and movement as everyone walked around trying to talk to the right people to acquire the work they wanted.

"Another week of worthless work. Pathetic, if this keeps up we should move on to another port." The small man at the table next to him said

"Do what you wish, I'm going to see what I can get. I need money or battle but preferably both." The large man retorted as he got up from the table and was lost in the sea of people.

 _What would William think of you now? Not even one day in and you have already put yourself into a world of hurt._ His anxiety began to rise as he tried to assemble an actual plan this time rather than blumber around like an idiot.

He knew he would have to work, but was not sure for who and doing what. The thought of getting a job on a ship that would then sail back to Gulnas for trading was even more dreading. Most traders decided which port they sailed to next on a whim based off of rumors.

Tivus noticed the large man returned to the table next to him, a fresh mug of ale in his hands.

"Welp, Il be headed out in the morning. Cushy job escorting a caravan of merchants to Telithers, Teliths, Tel-"

"TELTHEROS!" Tivus exclamated before he realized what he had done.

All the eyes from his neighboring table on him, accompanied by looks of bewilderment.

"Ya, ats the place!" The large man said "You take the job to?"

"I will be, I just haven't got up yet." Tivus quickly replied. "See you on the road friend." He added as he rose from the table to seek out the man offering such a miracle opportunity.


End file.
